


[Podfic] Typo the Dog

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: [Podfic] The Dog [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Dogs, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: “Are you ready to go see Ted?”Patrick is one of those people who uses his regular, human voice with all animals, so David is truly not sure which of them he’s talking to.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: [Podfic] The Dog [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068614
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] Typo the Dog

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Typo the Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154746) by [MoreHuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreHuman/pseuds/MoreHuman). 



> Deleted scene from to [I Would Teach My Feet to Fly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231613).
> 
> Alternatively if you would like to download a zip of all the mp3s for the series, it can be found here: [[link to zip of mp3s for The Dog series]](https://archive.org/compress/typo-the-dog_202012/formats=VBR%20MP3&file=/typo-the-dog_202012.zip)

## MP3 & M4A

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/typo-the-dog_202012/01.%20Typo%20the%20Dog.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 (on archive.org) | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/typo-the-dog_202012/01.%20Typo%20the%20Dog.mp3) | 5 MB | 0:05:58  
M4A (on anchor.fm) |  [[link to m4a]](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-11-22/140149925-44100-2-d5e1e4be0aab4.m4a)  
  
| 5 MB | 0:05:58


End file.
